


Resolve

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Shuu, musing on the way to that first fateful meeting --
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "braving the unknown"

_Alright then. There's me, and four other guys -- maybe, if everyone's there. There better be, anyway._

Shuu trusted in what he'd learned when he claimed Adamant's ochre plates. Hell, after the effort his family put in to decipher that ancient script, he'd better! 

\-- and that brought a smirk to his face for a moment as he charged across the empty city streets.

_Yeah, I'd better trust this. And I do. So that's squared._

The armour was a reassuring weight, solid, strong. He'd be the same.

What about the other four, though?

_... Nah. It'll be okay. We're going to do this._


End file.
